


Settle down with me (I'll be your safety)

by type_here



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Juno just needs a hug, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, well mostly without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: You'll be my lady. Or, Juno just really REALLY needs a hug sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/gifts).



You hear more than you see Juno entering his apartment. You could hear that, goddammit he was exhausted, to use his words. He always looked like he felt pretty exhausted, but nothing like the past five days or so, apparently. And, you know for a fact, almost as if you can hear his thoughts out loud, it's hardly the big things that get to him but more like a procession of really small irritating things that kept building up and building up and building up.

Like: not finding the plasma cutter he needs where he left it. Losing his dumb ass apartment key card, goddammit. Having a case go belly up and, augh, bills and, re-augh, dealing with the landlord because of course the rent ended up being just a few days shy of on time. People just being so irritatingly stupid sometimes. The stray cat that somehow followed him home and that decided to keep puking up on his favorite trench coat, AGAIN. He groans and grips about all those things as you hear him shed his coat at the entrance of the place. 

You finally see him, groping for the light switch, just wanting to flop on his couch and not give a living ( or a dead one for that matter) fuck to anything around him for five mi-

"Looks like you had a rough day."

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Juno was so startled by the voice, he almost punched you in the face for that. 

Juno wasn't expecting you, of course he never was. And of course you had the knack to show up at the most unexpected time.

And it been a while...

You see, you two worked out this agreement: Juno would keep doing his thing in Hyperion City and you would keep doing your thing across the galaxy. You would come back from time to time and you two would be okay. You'd think that across a continent or a country back on Earth was long distance... but it worked out fine for the both of you.

And if push come to shove, of course you had a contingency plan. You may or may have not asked Rita to keep an eye out on Juno for you and periodically checked up with her just to know. It wasn't Juno opening up to you, but it was better than nothing and you could be there when you were needed. Just like now.

So that's where it left the two of you.

You were there and Juno could only nod at your statement. You patted the seat next to you and Juno... God he made a beeline for that couch and curled up against you. He grabbed a cushion and hugged it tight, just completely melting down right next to you. 

"Yeah, it wasn't a great day." Juno finally muttered.

You knew that with a startling clarity before he even spoke.

"Want to talk about it?" 

Juno shook his head, just leaning against you as close as he could, letting the you pet his hair. He took a deep breath as you ran your fingers around his cheeks and throat, delicately skimming against the tender skin. You stopped at a spot just bellow his ear and rubbed there for a moment. He eagerly leaned into it and you chuckled quietly. It was quite endearing.

"You need this, don't you?" 

Juno nodded, placing a small kiss against your palm. He sighed as you ran your hands down his shoulders and backs and rested his head against your shoulder. Sometimes it was all you needed right? A hug, someone friendly enough, loving enough, caring enough, who knew you well enough to know when to push for answers and to know when to keep quiet. So many thoughts were going through Juno's brain at the moment, most of them not all that good, but at least right now he could have some peace there. You wanted to be all those things for him and you wanted him to know as such.

You planted a small kiss against Juno's temple and held on a little tighter. 

"I love you." You said quietly, not wanting to break the hushed feeling between the two of you.

Juno, of course, couldn’t still quite bring himself to say those words back but hugged you tighter all the same. You knew it was his way to say it and it was enough for you to go on.

“ I love you and even if you don't believe this you deserve the best. I love you and I'll do everything I can to make sure you are okay. I once been a fool for falling in love with you and I will always stay a fool, because this is not changing and I hope it never will, no matter the distance separating us.”

You kiss the top of his head and rub his back. You felt the tension leave his shoulders degree by degree. He leans a little heavier against you and…

Yes, he totally fell asleep against you. You chuckle in his hair. Your back and neck might kill you tomorrow but for tonight, this is enough. 

You love him and this is enough.


End file.
